Sedang Apa Lagi?
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: "Senpai, senpai, senpai!" Kuramochi lagi-lagi berulah./"Ada apa? Kalau tentang 'itu' di kamar Miyuki biarkan saja."/"Tapi kali ini.. mereka membawa Sawamura!"/ Chris pun tersedak minumannya./ "Kali ini kita harus bertindak!"/ Salah Pahim dan Ambigu pun membanjiri pendengaran mereka dari balik pintu. Kembali ke rencana awal:menguping./ Warning Inside/ Stalker!Chris;Tanba;Kura


Kuramochi berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamarnya. Ia baru saja membeli jus buah untuk dirinya sendiri dan puding untuk Masuko. Namun, perjalanannya pun terhenti saat ia melihat...

**.**

**.**

"**SEDANG APA LAGI?"**

**_Cerita lanjutan dari fic 'Sedang Apa?', biar agak nyambung bagi yang belum baca mungkin bisa dibaca jika berkenan. ~sankyu~_**

**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace bukan punya saya**

**Warning: -_- Joke, Gak Lucu, Humor Gagal, GaJe(Tidak Jelas), OOC, Ambigu, sedikitmengandungShonen-ai.**

**Rate: T (nyari aman sajalah)**

**.**

**.**

"Se, Senpai, Senpai, Senpai!" Kuramochi langsung berlari ke kantin dimana terdapat dua senior sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati minuman masing-masing.

Senior yang merasa terpanggil itu, Chris dan Tanba, memandangi kouhainya yang datang sambil berlari. Baiklah, sepertinya kali ini pun Kuramochi berulah lagi. Begitulah pikir keduanya.

"Kenapa lagi, Kuramochi?" tanya Chris kemudian menyesap kembali minuman hangatnya.

"I, itu.. Miyuki.."

"Ada apa? Kalau tentang 'itu' di kamar Miyuki biarkan saja." Kata Tanba. Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka bertiga dengan tak sopannya menguping kamar orang lain.

"Tapi.." Jeda Kuramochi sejenak meneguk ludahnya. "Tapi kali ini.. mereka membawa Sawamura." jelas Kuramochi singkat, penuh penekanan dan tepat sasaran.

Chris pun tersedak minumannya.

"Aku melihatnya! Sawamura dipaksa masuk ke kamar oleh Miyuki!"

". . . ."

"Chris-senpai.." Kuramochi menatap senpainya yang satu itu berharap akan mendapatkan pencerahan. Semua orang tahu betul kalau Chris begitu menyayangi Kouhai yang satu itu. Dan pasti tentunya dia tak ingin kejadian waktu itu sampai menimpa sang adik tertjintah.

Lalu.. bagaimanakah jawabnya?

Dengan pelan Chris segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Perlahan ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantin.

"Oi.. Chris." Panggil Tanba dan Chris pun terhenti.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Tanba." Chris menatap dengan serius kedua orang dibelakangnya itu. "Kali ini harus bertindak!"

"Uooohh.. Keren~!" Takjub Kuramochi mendapati sikap seorang Chris yang bagaikan seorang pahlawan yang ingin menyelamatkan seorang putri dari dua monster jahat. Siapa lagi putrinya kalau bukan Sawamura dan monsternya adalah Miyuki dan Tetsu.

Menuju TKP..! Lebih tepatnya di depan pintu kamar TKP yang dimaksud.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, senpai?" Tanya Kuramochi berbisik.

"Apa langsung kita dobrak saja?" Kali ini Tanba yang bertanya.

"Tunggu dulu! Sebelumnya kita harus memastikan dengan benar apa yang sedang mereka lakukan." Jelas Chris.

"Bagaimana caranya? Mengintip?" celetuk Kuramochi.

"Erm.. tapi itu terlalu ekstrim." Jawab Tanba dengan sedikit tersipu. Siapa tahu jika nanti mereka mengintip yang akan menyambut mata mereka adalah pemandangan yang tak patut untuk dilihat. Begitu pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, terpaksa kita harus..." Chris memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "...menguping."

"O.. o, oke."

Kembali ke rencana awal, seperti apa yang pernah Kuramochi lakukan saat rasa ingin tahunya meluap akan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan teman seperjuangan dan kapten di tim baseballnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mereka berdua pun mulai mengikuti Chris yang dengan hati-hati mendekati pintu yang menutup ruangan misterius itu. Sebenarnya bukan ruangannya sih yang misterius, tapi apa yang sedang dilakukan tiga pemuda baru puber itu di dalam sana yang membuatnya jadi misterius.

"_Tu, tunggu.. jangan, Senpai.."_

Terdengar suara Sawamura dari dalam. Chris pun mulai menajamkan pendengarannya, begitu pula dengan dua orang lainnya. Dengan hati-hati mereka mulai menguping suara dari dalam itu layaknya detektif yang berusaha menguping transaksi gelap pelaku.

"_Miyuki-senpai, ku bilang tunggu dul- AH!"_

"_Kenapa Sawamura? Kau masih bersemangat kan, hmm?"_

"_Ah.. Hahh.. ku, kumoho-nn.. Se, sen..pai.."_

"_Sawamura, jangan banyak bergerak."_

"_Ja, Jangan! Ah.. Tetsu-san, ja.. jangan lihat!"_

"_Ayolah Sawamura. Dibuka agar Tetsu-san bisa melihatnya."_

"_Ti, tidak. J-Jangaaaan..!"_

"_SSssttttt.. Jangan berisik, Sawamura."_

"_Ngh.. mmmhhh.. mmnn.. nh!"_

"_Hmf.. Kawai~"_

"_Aahh! Le, lepas.. Senpai.."_

"_Ckckck.. kita baru mulai, Sawamura."_

"_Bersiaplah."_

"_Ja, jangan.! SENPAAAAIII!"_

**CCCCCSSSSSHHHHH...**

Ok, mendengar rentetan suara dari dalam sungguh membuat pikiran mereka melayang entah kemana dan wajah yang memerah. Mereka bertiga saling menatap bergantian.

"Ba, bagaimana ini senpai?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita terobos saja."

"Jangan. Itu akan membuat kita terlihat buruk."

"Tapi sepertinya Sawamura sedang.. er.. kesulitan?"

Mereka berdebat apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya dan jeritan Sawamura kembali lagi terdengar.

"_Senpai.. Berhenti!"_

Jeritannya yang membuat mereka semakin dibuat penasaran. Mereka bertiga pun kembali merapatkan telinga mereka pada pintu. Berusaha mendengarkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"_Kh.. Sawamura.. ku bilang jangan banyak bergerak."_

"_ARGH!"_

"_Sakit ya? Maaf."_

"_Se, sen.. pai.."_

"_Tetsu-san.. maaf tapi ayo gantian."_

"_Baiklah."_

"_Hentikan. Kumohon.."_

"_Pfftt.. Ini baru menarik"_

"_Ugh.. Sa, sakit.."_

"_Maaf Sawamura, tapi apa boleh buat."_

"_Nah.. Sekarang, waktunya pakai yang 'ini'.. fufu.."_

"_Ja, jangan lagi. Kumohon. Lepaskaan~"_

Mereka yang berada diluar semakin dibuat penasaran. Membuat mereka bertiga semakin menempelkan telinga mereka dan menyandar pada pintu. Namun ternyata, pintu yang menjadi tumpuan mereka itu tak terkunci. Sehingga terbuka karena beban yang terlalu berat dan membuat mereka bertiga terjatuh ke dalam.

**BRUK**

"Eh?"

Keenam pemuda remaja itu, baik yang sedari tadi di dalam ataupun yang baru saja masuk hanya mampu diam tak mempu berkata.

". . . ."

"A, apa yang sedang kau lakukan.. Sawamura?" Kuramochi memberanikan diri bertanya setelah melihat sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan.

". . . . HWAAAA! JANGAN LIHAT!"

Sawamura panik dan langsung melepaskan diri dari Tetsu. Ia kemudian menyambar selimut terdekatnya dan menutupi dirinya.

"Jadi.. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan.. dan Sawamura, kenapa kau.." Tanya Chris dengan tanpa ekspresi. "Berpakaian seperti Kucing Pelayan?"

"Pfffttt... HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kuramochi tertawa gembira.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN LIHAT!" Sawamura berteriak tak terima bahwa ada yang melihat dirinya sedang bercosplay nista terutama Chris sang senior yang sangat dihormatinya.

"Hahaha.. ha.. ha.. tapi itu cocok sekali denganmu, Sa-wa-mu-ra-chan~!" goda Kuramochi mendekat pada Sawamura. Begitu Sawamura lengah, Kuramochi langsung menarik selimut itu sehingga tak ada lagi yang menutupi tampilan Sawamura yang imut unyu-unyu ini.

"Nee.. Nee.. senpai. Lihat, Sawamura imut kan?" Tunjuk Miyuki mendekat pada Sawamura memperlihatkan dress maid yang membungkus Sawamura serta bando telinga kucing di kepalanya tak lupa dengan hiasan ekor juga di belakang.

Bagaimanapun se-laki-nya Sawamura tetap saja kali dia unyu terutama dengan wajah memerah malu itu. Ya ampun.. Chris jadi ingin memakannya.

"Lalu.. suara ambigu itu.." heran Tanba.

"Suara ambigu?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kejadian sebenarnya...

"Miyuki.."

"Oh, Tetsu-san?" Miyuki yang sedang asyik bermain sendiri di kamar dengan video gamenya mengalihkan pandangan pada sang tamu yang tak lain adalah kaptennya sendiri. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo. Main lagi."

"He!? Bu, bukan berarti aku menolak. Tapi, hari ini aku merasa sedikit lelah, jadi.."

"Kau bilang hanya sedikit kan jadi tidak masalah." Jawab Tetsu dengan santai dan masuk langsung duduk mempersiapkan papan shogi.

"E, ee.. to.."

Miyuki kali ini sudah merasa jenuh sekali dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan shogi. Tapi ia pun tak bisa menghindari ajakan –ataupun perintah– dari sang kapten. Miyuki terus memutar otaknya selagi sang Kapten masih asyik mempersiapkan segala hal dengan Shogi.

**Apapun itu, apa saja dan siapa saja tolong aku. Yang penting jangan sampai aku bermain shogi yang sangat membosankan itu! **Batin Miyuki berdoa.

Dan TRIING! Sebuah bohlam menyala diatas kepala Miyuki.

"Ano! Tetsu-san! Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Sawamura bergabung? Lebih ramai lebih asyik kan?"

"Hmm.. Boleh saja."

"Yosshh.."

Dengan semangat Miyuki langsung berlari ke kamar Sawamura dan menariknya kembali.

"TU-TUNGGU SENPAAAAIII!"

"Ayolah Sawamura! Mana respect-mu pada seniormu ha!?"

"Ini bukan masalah respect, tapi ini menyangkut malam tenangku!"

Sawamura terus meronta dan Miyuki tetap menyeretnya ke kamar. Disamping itu, dari jauh Kuramochi sedang menatap horor. Melihat Sawamura yang meronta-ronta ingin lepas dan kabur dari jeratan Miyuki. Dalam bayangan Kuramochi mungkin itu terlihat seperti om-om yang memaksa seorang gadis untuk pergi ke hotel untuk melakukan yang iya-iya. Dari balik pintu kemudian muncul Tetsu dan langsung membantu Miyuki dengan cara menendang Sawamura masuk.

**BRUK**

**BLAM**

". . . ."

Masih dengan keadaah shock ia berlari mencari bantuan.

Selagi Kuramochi berlarian kesana-kemari mencari siapapun itu, didalam kamar pun telah dimulai permainan yang mematikan. Ya.. mematikan.. auranya yang mematikan. Sawamura kini berhadapan dengan sang kapten, sedangkan Miyuki masih setia bermain video game-nya sambil berbaring.

"Huaahhh... bosaaaannnn... ups!" Sawamura tak sengaja keceplosan dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tak sengaja memancing aura hitam dari sang kapten.

"Tapi.. ini memang membosankan ya." Tambah Miyuki deselingi dengan cengirannya.

**Senpaiii.. kau benar-benar cari mati~ **benak Sawamura.

"Jadi.. menurutmu ini membosankan, Sawamura?" Tanya Tetsu.

"HE!? Bu, bukan begitu.. eh.. erm.. yaah.. e, etoo.."

Selagi Sawamura berkutat dengan Tetsu, Miyuki mengubrak-abrik lemarinya mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan penatnya.

"Aha!"

"eh?"

"Lihat lihat! Ternyata masih ada!" Miyuki memperlihatkan sebuah baju, dress maid dengan hiasan pita dan renda disana-sini juga seperangkat kucing-kucingan–IYKWIM–.

"He?"

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau punya hobi seperti ini, Miyuki." Kata Tetsu sedikit sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini baju bekas festival sekolah tahun lalu yang tak terpakai lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyimpannya?" Tanya Sawamura skeptis.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya iseng saja. Lagipula, Sawamura..." Miyuki kemudian melirik Sawamura dengan intens. Bulu kuduk Sawamura pun bergidik ngeri di lihati dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu.

"Tu, tunggu.. jangan, Senpai.."

Ya.

Sawamura punya firasat buruk.

Dengan cengiran iblis Miyuki kemudian mengejar Sawamura yang berlarian di dalam kamar berusaha kabur dari Miyuki,

"Miyuki-senpai, ku bilang tunggu dul- AH!"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Miyuki untuk menangkap Sawamura, ia langsung memegangnya erat dari belakang.

"Kenapa Sawamura? Kau masih bersemangat kan, hmm?"

"Ah.. Hahh.. ku, kumoho-nn.. Se, sen..pai.." pinta Sawamura berusaha melepaskan diri dengan terengah-engah karena memang pegangan Miyuki sangat kuat belum lagi tadi Sawamura sempat berlari kecil untuk kabur. Sayangnya usaha tersebut tak berhasil.

"Sawamura, jangan banyak bergerak."

Miyuki dengan terpaksa harus sabar melucuti baju kaos dan celana pendek Sawamura dan langsung memakaikannya sebuah dress nista tadi. Entah kenapa cara pelepasan dan pemasangan baju itu terasa sangat lihai di mata Sawamura dan Tetsu, mereka pun hanya _speechless_.

Tetsu yang merasa kejadian ini akan semakin menarik dengan sigap melihat telpon genggam Sawamura yang sedari tadi tergeletak di samping papan shogi segera mengambilnya dan..

"Ja, Jangan! Ah.. Tetsu-san, ja.. jangan lihat!"

"Ayolah Sawamura. Dibuka agar Tetsu-san bisa melihatnya."

"Ti, tidak. J-Jangaaaan..!"

... mengambil gambar sebanyak-banyaknya.

Cklik

Cklik

(Hobi baru muncul lagi #yangsudahbacamanganyapastitahu)

"SSssttttt.. Jangan berisik, Sawamura."

Miyuki yang merasa Sawamura semakin berisik pun segera menutup mulutnya.

"Ngh.. mmmhhh.. mmnn.. nh!"

"Hmf.. Kawai~" Kata Miyuki tepat di telinga kiri Sawamura membuatnya semakin panas. Ia pun semakin memberontak.

"Aahh! Le, lepas.. Senpai.."

"Ckckck.. kita baru mulai, Sawamura."

Miyuki dan Tetsu saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. Tetsu kemudian beralih ke perlengkapan tadi dan diambilnya ekor kucing.

"Bersiaplah." Kata Tetsu seperti dokter yang siap membedah tikus percobaannya.

"Ja, jangan.! SENPAAAAIII!" Sawamura semakin panik. Demi tuhan! Dia adalah lelaki tulen. Lelaki mana coba yang dengan pasrah mau dipakaikan benda-benda nista seperti ini.

"Kh.. Sawamura.. ku bilang jangan banyak bergerak."

Tetsu mendekat ingin memasangkan ekor kucing itu. Cara memasangnya pun hanya mengikatkan tali di pinggang, sehingga Tetsu menariknya dengan kuat sampai Sawamura kesakitan.

"ARGH!"

"Sakit ya? Maaf." Tanya Tetsu polos.

"Se, sen.. pai.." Ingin rasanya Sawamura menangis. Habis sudah malam tenangnya diganggu dua senior, ditarik paksa main shogi, dan sekarang dipaksa lagi untuk bercrossdressing.

"Tetsu-san.. maaf tapi ayo gantian." Miyuki yang sudah lelah menahan amukan Sawamura pun meminta gantian memegang dengan sang kapten.

"Baiklah."

"Hentikan. Kumohon.." Sawamura mencoba kembali memohon.

"Pfftt.. Ini baru menarik" Miyuki kembali menyeringai. Melihat seringaiannya itu Sawamura kembali memberontak. Melihat tawanannya(?) berusaha kabur Tetsu pun mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Ugh.. Sa, sakit.."

"Maaf Sawamura, tapi apa boleh buat."

"Nah.. Sekarang, waktunya kita 'main' pakai yang 'ini'.. fufu.." Seringai Miyuki sambil memamerkan bando kucing.

"Ja, jangan lagi. Kumohon. Lepaskaan~"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Pfffttt... memalukan sekali.." Kuramochi mencoba menahan tawa.

"KARENA ITU MEMALUKAN MAKANYA CEPAT KEMBALIKKAN PAKAIAANKU!" Pinta Sawamura dengan marah-marah sambil menyelimuti dirinya lagi. Tak ingin rasanya ia dilihat terus oleh orang-orang terkutuk didepannya ini. kecuali Chris-senpai ya pastinya. Tapi tetap saja dia juga tak ingin dilihat begini oleh senpai kesayangannya itu.

"He~! Tapi mereka baru datang lho. kenapa kau tak hibur mereka dulu? Hihihi.." Tawa Miyuki.

"Ehem." Chris berdehem membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangan padanya. "Tapi kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan, Miyuki."

"Chris-senpai~ Terimakasih banyak." Sawamura langsung memeluk senpainya tersayang karena merasa di bela. Yang dipeluk pun hanya blushing sedangkan yang lain hanya kicep melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah mengambil gambarnya ya!" Kata Miyuki. Kemudian ia mendekat kepada Chris membisikkan sesuatu. _'ppssstt... tenang saja, nanti kebagian kok!'_

"Terserah kalian." Kata Chris dengan poker face nya.

"Eh? Apa? Se, senpai?" Sawamura sendiri hanya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tetsu-san.."

"Tenang saja. Sedang kulakukan, Miyuki." Kata Tetsu sambil mengambil gambar Sawamura.

"Aku juga ikutan dong~!" Kuramochi pun juga ikut bergabung.

"O, Oi..! Pergi! Jangan mendekat! Jangan mengambil foto!"

"Ayolah Sawamura~"

"Bisa kau berikan 'Selamat Datang, Tuan'?"

"Oh oh.. mungkin kau bisa berputar sehingga rokmu naik!"

"Tiddaaaakkk..!"

Malam itu pun terjadi keributan yang luar biasa di kamar itu dan orang lain tak ingin ikut campur urusan mereka, mungkin karena terlalu lelah. Malam ini pun menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi mereka, terutama Sawamura.

"Tanba-san, kau tak ikut?" Tanya Miyuki.

"Akan kupikirkan."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaa~  
Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya.  
Ah... aku begitu bingung mau nulis apa dan akhirnya jadi begini.  
Pingin sekali Eijun itu ku nistain pake banget, habisnya dodol banget sih dia. Bikin gereeeeeemmmm~~ . uuuu~**

**Maaf nih bagi readers yang kurang puas, hohoho  
maaf apabila kurang jelas, gak bagus, gak lucu, ooc, typo, bahasa gak baku dll-nya.  
Jgn lupa ninggalin jejak ya.  
Terimakasih sudah mampir.  
LOVYA**

_**ShilaFantasy**_


End file.
